Taste Of Jinchūriki
by BuhoCosmico01
Summary: Luego de una discusión con Jiraiya, en su viaje de entrenamiento, Naruto decide desahogarse en un pequeño claro, rodeado de arboles, después de destruir una buena parte del lugar y quedar inconsciente, Naruto despierta con un gran dolor en su cuello, solo para observar a una hermosa chica, que saboreaba sus labios con su sangre en ellos.
1. Chapter 1

— Hola a todos, como ven el pajarraco del como, no es un mentiroso dije que subiría todas mis ideas a Fanfictió y así lo haré, subiendo este prologo que había pensado subirlo a Foros Dz, pero con lo que dije en mi otra historia, que aunque no alcanzo los review que quería, igualmente pienso cumplir con mi palabra, bueno sin mas que decir... ¡Disfruten de su lectura —.

* * *

**Renuncia de Derechos**: Naruto así como Rosario+Vampire, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Prologo.**

* * *

Caminando a paso calmado, por entre los senderos de polvo, rocas y hierbas secas, se podiadn observar dos personas, el sol naranja a su espalda era clara señal de que pronto la hermosa señora de las noches haría su aparición, iluminando la oscuridad del cielo nocturno con sus pequeñas acompañantes. Los dos viajeros venían teniendo una amena charla entre ellos.

El mas alto de los dos, era un hombre ya mayor apunto de entrar a los cincuenta, de largo y puntiagudo cabello de color blanco como la nieve, ojos color de color café, con unas lineas rojas que bajan de ellos, una placa metálica con pequeños cuernos y el kanji de "Aceite" grabado con letras negras, ropajes en su mayoría rojos y blancos, pantalones verdes, un pergamino en su espalda y sandalias ninja de madera.

La segunda persona se trataba de un chico de al menos catorce años de edad, de estatura un poco baja, cabello rubio en puntas, ojos azules, tres marcas de nacimiento en cada mejilla, asemejando a bigotes de zorro, su vestimenta consistía en un traje naranja chillón, una bandana con el simbolo de una hoja grabada en la placa metalica, atada firmemente en su frente, sandalias ninja azules, un porta Shuriken en su pierna derecha y un porta Kunai en su cintura.

— Oye... Sabio pervertido... ¿Mañana se cumplirán dos años desde que comenzamos a viajar cierto? — Pregunto el rubio con ojos melancólicos, pensando en sus amigos, si es que alguno de ellos lo extrañaría, sus manos descansando entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, su vista posada en las nubes naranjas.

— ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?! — Rugió el Sabio, sintiendo como en su frente se comenzaban a formar varias venas.

— ... Si, si, lo que sea... — De forma distraída el rubio respondió, en realidad le gustaba sacar de sus casillas al viejo, verde y pervertido.

— ... Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta... — Se calmo el mayor, respirando de forma profunda — Mañana ya seria el día que se completarían dos años desde que salimos de la aldea... ¿Aun tienes en mente cumplir esa promesa, Naruto? —.

Naruto dejo de caminar, mientras sus ojos viajaban a tiempo atrás, donde una imagen de el sonriendo de forma un poco forzada, le levantaba el dedo pulgar a su conpañera de equipo.

— _¡No te preocupes Sakura-Chan... Te prometo que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, y yo nunca rompo una promesa... De veras! —_.

El cincuenton miro con curiosidad la actitud de su alumno, preguntándose mentalmente si no metió la pata al preguntar en ese tema, de la promesa, suspirando apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto.

— Sabes Naruto, esta bien que desees cumplir esa promesa, de echo eso algo realmente admirable... Pero no debes olvidar que las palabras "Soy feliz si ella es feliz" son una mierda, ¡eso es estupido!, como rayos puedes ser feliz si la persona de la cual estas enamorado, no esta a tu lado, y peor aun... Esta enamorada de tu ''mejor'' amigo... Y el caso tuyo, Sakura y Sasuke... Ufff... Lamento decirte esto, pero ella no te hará caso nunca, siempre seras "El amigo", la atención y amor de Sakura siempre serán para Sasuke... Toma mi concejo, puedes seguir por el camino que has estado siguiendo hasta ahora, o puedes tratar de olvidar, aunque sea una única ves en tu vida, una promesa. Y buscar... Tu... Felicidad — Sabias palabras salieron de los labios del hombre de mayor experiencia, sin mas que decir al ver como su alumno parecia en transe, se comenzó a alejar, mientras lo observaba por el rabillo de sus hombros.

— ... ¿Olvidar a... Sakura-Chan?... ¿Romper mi Promesa?... ¡¿ Y tu que sabes, como puedes asegurarme con tanta confianza que Sakura-Chan, nunca me amara?!... ¡¿Como puedes estar tan seguro, Jiraiya-Sensei?! — Gritó con frustración y enojo, llamando Sensei a Jiraiya, prueba de que esta ves esta realmente enojado, esas palabras de su maestro le afectaron mas de lo que hubiera querido.

Una sonrisa, melancólica y triste se formo en los labios de Jiraiya, se dio la vuelta mientras exclamaba.

— ¡Por que yo pase lo mismo por lo cual estas tu pasando, yo amo a Tsunade, siempre la he amado, pero ella nunca me hizo caso, solo me veía como "El amigo"!... Ella en un principio estaba enamorada de Orochimaru, razón por la cual yo empecé a detestar a ese sujeto... Pero cuando Orochimaru se comenzó a volver loco y planeaba unirse a Akatsuki, Tsunade me pidió que lo llevará de vuelta a la aldea, ¡Yo le prometí que lo haría!... Pero mi fuerza no fue la suficiente... Luego de eso, ella conoció a Dan... Eso rompió mi corazón, pero no mis esperanzas... Cuando el murió, yo sentí alegria... ¡Lo se soy un asco de persona por que pensé que ahora que ese sujeto no estaba ni tampoco Orochimaru, ella finalmente se fijaría en mi!... Pero eso nunca sucedio, yo siempre sera para Tsunade "El amigo"... Ahora escucha con atencion mocoso estúpido, ¡No desperdicios tu vida al igual como yo lo hice con la mía, no sigas mis pasos! — Exclamo con enojo Jiraiya, mirando con gran intensidad a Naruto, haciendo que este quede mudo, dado que nunca jiraiya habia hablado tan enserio y enojado.

— ... Estamos cerca de un pueblo, por lo tanto yo iré a reservar una habitación en algún hotel o posada, tu puedes ''entrenar'' por los alrededores... Piensa en lo que te dije Naruto, es por tu bien — Dijo jiraiya comenzando a alejarse, dejando detras de si a un pensativo Naruto.

Que lo mas seguro era que iría a descargar su enojo y frustración en la pobre madre naturaleza.

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Moviéndose por entre los arboles se desplazaba un ser a gran velocidad tanta era su rapidez que dejaba imágenes residuales detras de si cada vez que pasaba saltando por los arboles, apoyando sus pies y ganado un gran impulso, pero curiosamente no se sentía ningún ruido o movimiento cuando pasaba por hay.

— ... Rayos... Tengo mucha hambre... — Murmura para si, con una voz femenina, dio otro prodigioso salto, pasando cerca de un puma que ni cuenta se dio que pasaron cerca suyo. Al saltar al otro árbol revelo su figura.

Se trata de una chica de al menos quince años de edad, cabello largo y plateado, que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, un mechón de sus cabellos sobresalía del centro de su cabellera y descendía por entre sus dos ojos, su rostro era de facciones finas, piel blanca, sin exagerar al pálido, ojos rojos, labios con ligero lápiz labial rojo, cuerpo esbelto, pechos copa C, normal para su edad, cintura estrecha, su vestimenta constaba de una polera manga corta de color blanco, pantalones estilo anbu de color negro, sandalias ninja azules, un curioso rosario en su cuello, que se encontraba dividido a la mitad, faltandole el otro pedazo.

— _¡Booooooom! —._

— ¿Que habrá sido eso?... Huele a Sangre... Una muy atrayente... — Su mirada se dirigió a su izquierda, su mirada se volvió peligrosa y de sus labios unos afilados y largos colmillos sobresalieron.

— _Comida _— Pensó, mientras agregaba mas fuerza a sus piernas, despareciendo en un estallido de velocidad.

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto jadeaba con fuerza, grandes bocanadas de aire eran las que reclamaban sus pulmones, su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de heridas, en distintas partes de su cuerpo, cortes con Kunai, puñetazos, patadas y demás objetos que habían herido su cuerpo, pero nada de eso importaba, el quería liberar su enojo, su frustración, la rabia que sentía consigo mismo.

— _Sabes Naruto, esta bien que desees cumplir esa promesa, de echo eso algo realmente admirable... Pero no debes olvidar que las palabras "Soy feliz si ella es feliz" son una mierda, ¡eso es estupido! —._

Las palabras del que fuera su maestro resonaron en su mente, haciendo que apreté fuertemente sus dientes, eso en verdad le dolió, porque hací es como pensaba el, tan solo quería ver feliz a Sakura y con eso el se daría por feliz, pero las palabras de su maestro lo hicieron dudar, de ese pensamiento.

— ¡Maldicion!... **¡Jutsu multiclones de Sombras!** — Posicionando sus manos en forma de cruz, delante de sus ojos, el claro en el bosque que había encontrado para poder desahogarse, se vio lleno de replicas suyas, sin decir nada todos se lanzaron en su contra.

— _Como rayos puedes ser feliz si la persona de la cual estas enamorado, no esta a tu lado, y peor aun... Esta enamorada de tu ''mejor'' amigo... —._

Nuevas palabras resonaron en un eco sin principio ni fin en su cerebro, al tiempo que esquivaba un puñetazo de uno de los clones diriguido a su cabeza, de un rápido codazo lo logro destruir, haciendo que estalle en una nube de humo blanco.

Fue sorprendido por su espalda, al recibir una fuerte patada que lo envió hacia adelante solo para ser resibido por dos clones que lo patearon en el pecho, haciendo que comenzara a elevarse.

— U-ZU-MA-KI — Recitaron a coro los clones mientras múltiples patadas se encargaban de enviar a Naruto, cada vez más y mas lejos del suelo, un clon lo esperaba en el aire al saltar por sobre el, dirigiendo una gran patada descendente dirigida a su cráneo.

— ¡Naruto Rendan! — Exclamo el clon al momento de estrellar con fuerza su talón en la cabeza del original.

— ¡Pooof! —.

Solo para que este estallara en una explosión de humo blanco y revelara a un tronco, partido a la mitad.

— _Lamento decirte esto, pero ella no te hará caso nunca, siempre seras "El amigo", la atención y amor de Sakura siempre serán para Sasuke... —._

— ¡Maldita sea Sabio pervertido ¿Porque me dijiste eso?!... **¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!... ¡Rasengan!** — Creando un clon para que le ayude a formar la pelota comprida de chacra azulado, de nombre Rasengan.

El clon que creo Naruto lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a dar múltiples giros con el, antes de lanzarlo en dirección a los otros clones, mientras hacia el signo de la paz antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Haaaaa! — Un grito de batalla escapo de la garganta de Naruto, mientras estrellaba su técnica con el primer clon que tenia delante de el, destruyéndolo de un solo golpe, pero el Rasengan seguía girando de forma furiosa en su palma, arremetió contra el siguiente que tenia a su alcance.

Naruto seguía destruyendo sin piedad a sus copias, reduciendo su cantidad rápidamente, mientras el Rasengan seguía girando en su mano, destruyendo lo que sea que tuviera cerca, los clones al ver que ya solo quedaban dos, comenzaron a crear un rasengan en la palma de uno de ellos, pero este posicionando su otra mano en su muñeca agregando mas chacra, mientras el otro le daba la forma, lograron crear un gigantesco Rasengan.

— Con que así sera... **¡Odama Rasengan v/s Odama Rasengan!** — Exclamo Naruto con determinación, poniendo su otra mano en la muñeca en la cual se encontrab el Rasengan, agregándole mas poder y logrando que este creciera de forma anormal, igualando en tamaño al de su copia.

Los dos rubios se miraron con ojos fieros, mientras corrían el uno contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que las ultimas palabras de su maestro se escucharon en la mente de Naruto.

— _Toma mi concejo, puedes seguir por el camino que has estado siguiendo hasta ahora, o puedes tratar de olvidar, aunque sea una única ves en tu vida, una promesa. Y buscar... Tu... Felicidad —._

— **¡Odama Rasengan/Odama Rasengan! —** Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo que chocaban sus tecnicas y un gran estruendo se escucha por todo el lugar y gran cráter se formaba bajo sus pies, el Rasengan de la copia fue superado por el Naruto original, quedando este en medio de el inmenso cráter, mientras la palma de su mano humeaba.

— ... ¿Buscar... Mi felicidad?... — Pregunto para si mismo Naruto, mientras lentamente sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, producto del cansancio por haber estado luchando contra sus copias por mas de tres horas, al mismo tiempo que unos últimos pensamientos inundaban su ser.

— _Lo siento Sabio pervertido... Pero Uzumaki Naruto nunca abandona una promesa... Pero hay algo en lo que si tienes razón... Es tiempo de dejar a Sakura-Chan y verla la realidad, siempre sere su amigo... Buscare mi felicidad, en otro lado jejejeje ¿quien diría que el viejo pervertido diría algo inteligente despues de tanto tiempo? — _Pensó con gracia, esta vez si dejándose caer inconsciente.

En las ramas de una de las copas de un árbol se encontraba la chica de pelo plateado, sus ojos rojos, miraban atentamente a Naruto, dando un pequeño brinco desaparecio de la rama del arbol para volver a aparecer al lado de Naruto.

— Que niño tan ruidoso... Toda la destrucción causada solo por ti... Mmmm Ya veo, eres un asqueroso Jinchūriki — Hablo la chica mirandolo con desprecio y veneno en sus palabras, se acercó otro poco, olfateando la sangre que salia de las heridas abiertas de Naruto, pero negandose a morderlo.

— ... Pero hueles tan delicioso... Quizás finalmente he enloquecido, yo Moka Akashiya, apunto de morder a un ser que no es humano ni monstruo, ni siquiera mestizo... ¡Que asco me provocas! — Exclamó Moka, sin poder evitarlo, debido al hambre, la fatiga de no haber comido durante tanto tiempo, pero apenas puso sus colmillos en el cuello del Jinchūriki, y rompio esa delgada tela de nombre piel, y el carmesi liquido hizo contacto con sus labios y lengua, un sabor de éxtasis recorrio su ser, cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremecuo, incluso llego a cerrar sus ojos y acercarse otro poco al rubio.

— ... _¿Que es esto?... ¡Es delicioso!... Nunca había provado una sangre tan dulce, incluso me atrevería a decir que es mas deliciosa que la de "El"... Siento como mis fuerzas se recuperan de forma violenta, nunca antes había experimentado algo así... ¡Quiero mas!... Mmmmm _— Gimiendo Moka rodeo con sus brazos a Naruto y lo levanto cuidadosamente hasta tenerlo sentado, mientras ella seguía bebiendo su sangre ahora en una posición mas comoda, ligeros gemidos de placer liberada cada vez que grandes cantidades de sangre entraba en su boca, por cada sordo, esta se recuperaba facilmente, era como un banco ilimitado de sangre, deliciosa, dulce e irresistible para su ser.

Ajena a su entorno la vampiresa no capto como los ojos de Naruto se comenzaban a abrir, primero parpadeando con confusión, pero a los segundos después un gran dolor proveniente de su cuello hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

— ¡Aaaaaa! — Grito con dolor Naruto, separándose bruscamente de Moka, dando un gran salto, llevando rápidamente su mano a su cuello, solo para ver en sus dedos el distinguible color rojo de su sangre, mientras sentía como esta comenzaba a descender de su cuello por su cuerpo, con su mano trató de detener la hemorragia, con dificultad logro interceptar a su enemigo, sorprendiéndose con lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Una hermosa chica, mas alta que el, de cabello plateado y ojos rojos con rasgadura, una expresión de éxtasis en su cara, mientras se relamia los labios con su lengua, colmillos sobresaliendo de los mismos. Parecía estar ajena al mundo a su alrededor.

— ... Mmmm, eso estuvo delicioso... — Gimió la peliplateada, Naruto abrió con terror sus ojos al comprender que ella le estaba chupando su sangre.

— ¿Q-que... E-eres? — Pregunto con dificultad, Naruto, soltando la mano de su cuello al notar como de esta ya no escurría sangre, ventajas de tener a un Bijū en su interior.

De pronto todo el escenario para Naruto pareció congelarse los colores se comenzaron a desvanecer así como también el ambiente perdió el color, quedando en un opaco matiz de grises, Naruto apareció enfrente de la cabeza del enorme zorro de las nueve colas, que se veía como siempre, molesto y lleno de odio, pero esta vez pareciera que estuviera mas molesto de lo normal.

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

— **¡Alejate de ella mocoso, si te quedas un segundo mas hay, morirás, todavía no estas preparado para enfrentar a una de estas criaturas! **— Rugio el poderoso zorro con gran furia en sus ojos rojos.

— ¡K-Kyūbi!... — Tartamudeo Naruto echándose hacia atrás rápidamente, aunque ya hubiera tenido un par de audiencias con el, todavía no se lograba acostumbrar al enorme instinto asesino que le enviaba cada vez que se veían cara a cara.

El zorro rugió ante la actitud de su carcelero, en otros momentos y situación hubiera disfrutado el tentarlo con su poder, esta claramente no era la situación adecuada.

— **¡Mocoso has caso a lo que te digo, alejate lo mas rapido que puedas de esa chica, si te quedas mas tiempo hay morirás!... ¡ELLA ES UN AUTENTICO MOUNSTRO! — **Con un ensordecedor rugido que agito las aguas de forma violenta, Naruto fue expulsado fuera de su paisaje mental.

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto vio como todo lentamente volvía a su curso normal, estando nuevamente parado frente a la chica, que aunque fuera un monstruo como le dijo el zorro, parecía ser una chica común y corriente.

— _Ella parece normal... Claro sin contar con que me acaba de sacar una buena porción de mi sangre... Quizás no lo hace por gusto... En cierto sentido ella se parece un poco a mi... No elegimos ser lo que somos — _Razono Naruto, y ante las protestas del Kyūbi Naruto no se movió de su lugar, de echo se quedo hay parado mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al saber que quizás hay una persona que se parece aunque sea un poco a el.

— Hola, Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto... ¿Cual es el tuyo? — Saludo con energía Naruto, característica de el, mientras sonreía de forma sincera, extendiendo su mano a la chica de cabello plateado.

Moka que ya había salido de su trance quedo mirando a Naruto, esperando que al igual que todo a quien conocía salia huyendo, como alma que lleva el diablo, pero nunca se espero que este la saludara y le sonriera de forma tan amistosa.

— ¿Q-que? — Preguntó con sorpresa Moka, al haber sido tomada desprevenida por la pregunta.

Naruto sonrió un poco mas mientras daba un paso hacia ella, Moka retrocedió por inercia.

— Dije que mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cual es el tuyo? — Repitió la pregunta Naruto, dando otro paso con dirección a la chica, extendiendo otro poco su mano.

Moka pareció un poco confundida al principio, solo tenia dos teorías, el rubio era idiota o simplemente era demasiado amistoso, al ver la sonrisa de estupido en su rostro, la opción uno fue la mas acertada, el era un completo idiota.

— Como si una porquería como tu mereciera saber mi glorioso nombre, sin duda alguna eres un estúpido — Comentó Moka en un obvio intento por hacer enojar al rubio, cosa que al parecer funciono, una vena punzante se formo en la frente de Naruto.

— ¡Almenos deberías de decirme tu nombre niña tonta, después de todo casi me dejas sin sangre!... ¡ME LO DEBES! — Exclamo Naruto, con su dedo índice señalándola de forma acusadora.

Moka quedo perpleja por unos instantes, procesando lo que le acababan de decir, nunca nadien le había hablado así, ella estaba acostumbrada al respeto y temor de todos, una pequeña vena de enojo se formo en su frente.

— ¡Yo no te debo nada, mocoso! ¡Es tu culpa por tener una sangre tan deliciosa...! Heerr... Digo... ¡¿Y para que rayos quieres saber mi nombre?! — Un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus blancas mejillas, al decir lo sabrosa de su sangre, rápidamente trato de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Pues para que mas?... Quiero saber el nombre de mi nueva amiga... Que roba mi sangre mientras estoy inconsciente... — Murmuro Naruto para si mismo al final con una pequeña gota de sudor en su nuca.

— A-amiga... — Tartamudeo Moka — ¡Jajajajajaja! que niño tan tonto, escuhame atentamente... Esta es la primera y ultima vez que me veras en tu patética vida... Niño — Sin decir mas, Moka dio un gran salto en el aire desapareciendo en el aire.

Naruto se sorprendió ante la increíble muestra de velocidad de la chica, se quedó unos minutos hay parado, rascándose la nuca, preguntándose que había sido eso, notando que ya era tarde decidió que lo mejor era ir con el sabio pervertido.

— Chica tan extraña... ¡Y no soy un Niño! — Grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, llendose a pasos fuertes con dirección donde se encontraba Jiraiya, la imagen de la chica de pelo plateado en su cabeza y la expresión en su rostro cuando degustaba su sangre, se sonrojo al pensar que se veía linda.

— ¡Te maldigo Ero-Sennin, me estas corrompiendo! — Grito Naruto mientras se jalaba los cabellos, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sin notarlo un par de ojos rojos lo observaban de una rama de un árbol, sintiendo un poco de pena ajena al verlo actuar de forma tan vergonzosa.

— Jejejeje... Niño idiota... Diciendo todas esas estupideces... — Murmuro Moka para si misma recordando lo que el chico le había dicho momentos atrás.

— _¿Pues para que mas?... Quiero saber el nombre de mi nueva amiga... —._

Al parecer Moka nunca se había ido.

* * *

— Prólogo terminado compañeros, espero con ansias sus comentarios, y como no tengo mucho mas que decir me despido... Bye Bye —.

Atte: BuhoCosmico01.


	2. Chapter 2

— Hola a todos, aquí el BuhoCosmico01, trayendoles otro capitulo de esta pequeña historia, que quiero advertirles desde ya que no contara con capítulos extensos, serán mas bien cortos, bueno, bueno, mejor me dejo de parloteo y contesto sus maravillosos review, y luego de eso al capitulo jejejeje.

* * *

**Metalic-dragon-angel:** Compañero tienes razon, ella hacia referencia a ese personaje jejeje. Espero disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

**Core Nakisawa**: Gracias compañero eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, y aqui esta la actualizacion de hoy, espero la disfrutes.

**Minato scarlet: **Gracias por comentar y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ojala lo disfrutes.

**Qwerty: **Compañero cree me que trato de hacer los capítulos lo mas rápido posible, pero aveces la inspiración se va, espero disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

**Zafir09**: Si, pobre madre naturaleza jejejeje y frente que eso esta mas que asegurado, compañero, espero disfrutes del capitulo de hoy.

**Aten92: **Aqui la actualización espero la disfrutes.

**Metalmemo: **No te preocupes compañero, todavía soy un novato y no sería capaz de manejar a tantos personajes femeninos con el mismo chico.

**houster**: Si compañero estoy pensando en hacerlo solo de esos dos, la verdad es que todavia soy novato y no tengo tanta experiencia para crear un harem.

**Naruto98**: Esperó que este igual te agrade compañero.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Adiós Jiraiya. Un día de muchas propuestas.**

* * *

Lentamente amanecía en las naciones elementales, los rayos del astro solar se colaban por entre las nubes, blancas y tranquilas que ofrecía el alba, con esa ligera neblina que le daba ese encanto especial al amanecer.

En un pueblo en el territorio del País de la Roca, en cierto hotel se podía observar como los cálidos rayos solares se escabullían por entre las cortinas de las ventanas, dándole directamente en la punta de la nariz a un joven rubio de catorce años de edad, el chico movió un poco su cara en signo de molestia.

Una silueta se coló por entre la puerta semi abierta del muchacho, caminando sigilosamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, tratándose de un conocido peliblanco, aquel que fuera conocido como el sabio de los sapos, el ya se encontraba vestido con sus clásicas ropas, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios al observar al durmiente rubio, sus ojos centellaron con diversión de sus propios actos, nientras levantaba un gran balde de agua.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡ESTA HELADAAAAAAA! —.

.

.

.

.

Se escucho el potente grito de Naruto por todo el lugar, las pocas aves que habían en las cercanías, desplegaron sus alas y emprendieron el vuelo, al ser tomadas por sorpresa por ese atronador grito.

— ¡Jajajajajajajakakaka! — Igual que un perro Jiraiya se revolcaba en el suelo, muerto de la risa, mientras observaba a su rubio alumno, con los cabellos empapados al igual que todo su cuerpo y la cubeta en la que estaba el agua se encontraba en su cabeza.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado Ero-Sennin, por despertarme de esta forma! — Rugió Naruto con enojo, su ojo izquierdo temblando de la rabia.

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Media hora después podemos observar a Naruto y Jiraiya caminando fuera de la posada en la cual se habían hospedado, ambos vistiendo sus mismas ropas, pero estas se encontraban limpias, al parecer tenían mas de un par de la misma ropa, Naruto esta vez llevaba una mochila en su espalda de múltiples bolsillos.

— Hmmm... Esto... Ero-Sennin... — Llamo Naruto a Jiraiya mientras se queda un poco atrás, sus manos sujetando las correas de su mochila, apretando el agarre un poco, tomo el valor que requeria.

— ¿Que pasa mocoso? — Pregunto Jiraiya con curiosidad, mirando por sobre su hombro en dirección hacia atras, donde se encontraba Naruto.

— Y-yo... Quería pedirte disculpas, por todo lo que te dije ayer, creó que estaba un poco fuera de mi, no quise ver que en realidad tu solo tratabas de ayudarme... Por eso... ¡Lo siento! — Exclamo Naruto, mientras agachaba la mirada, incapaz de mirar a su maestro a la cara.

Jiraiya sonrió internamente, su aprendiz estaba madurando, una prueba de ello era reconocer los errores y tratar de enmendarlos.

— Esta bien, esta bien, No te preocupes por eso... — Resto importancia al asunto, haciendo señas con sus manos — Aunque debo de reconocer que yo también me excedí un poco Naruto, asi que también lo siento — Se disculpo el Sennin, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto asintió aceptando las disculpas, así alumno y aprendiz volvieron a retomar su caminata, dejando tras de si al pequeño pueblo que fue su hogar por una noche, en realidad solo estaban de paso y no querían estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, debían recorrer el mundo.

— Cambiando de tema... Anoche llegaste con mucha sangre Naruto, especialmente por la zona del cuello, tenias unos rastros de sangre seca... ¿Ocurrio algo? — Pregunto Jiraiya con curiosidad, dado que se quedó esperando a su rubio alumno y no pudo evitar notar la sangre seca en el cuello del muchacho.

Una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa se formo en los labios de Naruto, mientras la imagen de la chica de pelo plateado se venia a su mente y sobre todo lo que le dijo.

— _... Que niño tan tonto, escuhame atentamente... Esta es la primera y ultima vez que me veras en tu patética vida... Niño — _

Recordó las palabras de la chica y los ojos frios con los que lo miraba, suspiro con decepción quizás y nunca mas la voveria a ver... Justo como dijo ella.

— En realidad, nada importante... — Respondió Naruto desganado, pero interrumpió sus palabras al sentir una extraña sensación en su nuca, que lo hizo voltear hacia atrás solo para ver a las pocas personas que transitaban en las calles.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Cuestionó el sabio sapo, observando por la misma dirección que Naruto, viendo nada fuera de lo común, o lo que realmente le importaba ningún sujeto con capa negra y nubes rojas.

— _Que extr__año... Por__ un momento me sentí... Observado _— Penso Naruto para sus adentros, negando con la cabeza,desecho esa idea.

— Hmm... Nada, Ero-Sennin — Negó con la cabeza de forma un tanto rápida, no hay absolutamente nadien que este interesado en observarle — _Aunque es similar a la sensación que tenia a veces en la aldea... _—.

En la aldea de konoha Hinata estornudo fuertemente.

Jiraiya miraba con extrañeza el comportamiento del rubio, no era normal verlo tan pensativo, encogiéndose de hombros Jiraiya siguió caminando, dejando atrás al paranoico de su alumno que miraba en todas direcciones.

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Escondida detrás de unos edificios se encontraba una chica de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, mirando disimuladamente, en dirección donde se encontraba el rubio, que ahora lo tachaban de paranoico.

— ... ¡Maldicion!... ¡¿Por que rayos hago esto?!... Ya me parezco a esa chica de las nieves... — murmuro para si misma Moka — Pero me llama tanto la curiosidad... Además... Si estoy cerca de el... Puede que vuelva a probar esa, deliciosa sangre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Dos semanas después]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habían pasado dos semanas para Naruto, ahora ellos se encontraban en una cabaña en los alrededores de un pequeño poblado, en el país del rayo, es un lugar hermoso, rodeado de arboles un pequeño lago por el cual cae una catarata, en este momento Naruto se encuentra en la mitad del lago, parado en el como si fuera superficie solida, gracias a su entrenamiento y control del chacra, esta tratando de crear un Rasengan sin la ayuda de un clon.

Eran las seis de la tarde.

— ¡Vamos!... **¡Rasengan! **— Exclama con fuerza, mientras estrella la esfera en el agua, sin embargo esta se disipo a los segundos después, demostrando que el Rasengan no es perfecto.

— ¡Maldicion! — Grito con fuerza golpeando la superficie del agua, con frustración, su vista se comenzo a hacer borrosa, lentamente se comenzó a hundir, en el lago, sus reservas de chacra aunque monstruosas, también tenían un limite.

Jiraiya que miraba todo desde una distancia prudente se alarmo un poco al ver como Naruto se quedaba sin chacra, estaba por levantarse y ir a sacarlo del lago, pero eso no fue necesario dado que se le adelantaron.

Mas específicamente una chica de cabello plateado, quizás un año mayor que Naruto.

— _¿Quien sera?_ — Se pregunto mentalmente Jiraiya, mientras veía como la chica de cabello plateado apareció de improviso y comenzo a caminar por el agua o mas bien correr por ella, tomando a Naruto antes de que se hundiera completamente y llevarlo a la orilla.

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Momentos antes de que Naruto se quedara sin chacra, Moka lo observaba atentamente desde la copa de un árbol, estas dos semanas había estado esperando una oportunidad para obtener en palabras de ella misma " La mejor, sabrosa, dulce y apetitosa sangre que haya probado" Su oportunidad se presento ante ella al ver como el chico rubio perdía sus energía y comenzaba a hundirse en el lago, aunque sabía que el agua era peligrosa para ellla, no dudo ni un momento antes de ir y correr por el agua y sacar al rubio de hay, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al saber que pronto volvería degustar esa sabrosa sangre, sus colmillos salieron de sus labios de forma inconsciente.

— Finalmente... — Murmuró con hambre, mientras recostaba el cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo, sus ojos rojos mirando directamente la zona del cuello.

Naruto no llevaba nada mas que sus pantalones naranja, dado que se quito la chaqueta para no mojarla, el collar que le fue entregado por Senju Tsunade se encontraba en su cuello.

Jiraiya miraba todos los movimientos de Moka de forma atenta, decidiendo que no interferiría de no ser absolutamente necesario, si la chica tuviera malas intenciones con su estudiante no lo habría salvado en primera instancia, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver como la chica lentamente se acercaba a la cara de su alumno, buscando rápidamente entre sus ropas saco una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, de forma rápida comenzó a escribir.

— _¡No puede ser, esto es oro!... ¡No tengo idea de cuando el Gaki haya conocido a esta muchacha pero esto que estoy viendo es oro... ORO!... Es justo lo que necesito para mi próximo libro... La historia trata sobre Naito, un joven ninja que durante su entrenamiento para hacerse mas fuerte y buscar al culpable de la muerte de su padre se encuentra con una exótica mujer, que lo único que quiere es llevárselo a la cama, cada vez que el queda inconsciente debido a su sobre esfuezo, despierta entre, los grandes y apetecibles Pech... — _Risas pervertidas comenzaron a escapar de la garganta de Jiraiya, mientras un ligero hilillo de sangre bajaba por sus fosas nasales.

Jiraiya levanto la cabeza para seguir observando, pero sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver como los colmillos de la chica de cabello plateado se alargaban y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza ni tacto, mordida fuertemente el cuello de su alumno.

— _¡¿Que mierda?!_ — Exclamó Jiraiya en su mente, dejando de escribir, observando paralizado como lentamente un poco de sangre escapaba por los labios de la peliplateada y está lanzaba ligeros gemidos ahogados de vez en cuando.

Estaba a punto de ir y sacar a esa... Cosa. De al lado de su ahijado, pero detuvo su marcha al escuchar una ligera risilla proveniente de su alumno, sus ojos como los de la muchacha se abrieron enormes al saber de quien era.

— Jejejeje... Auch... Te tardaste demasiado, pensé que lo ibas a hacer cuando estuviera dormido... Pero al parecer tenias mucha hambre... — Naruto hablo con su voz un poco a dolorida, dado que Moka no era nada delicada.

Moka dejo de beber su sangre, para mirarlo a sus ojos, y lo que vio la dejo paralizada, el chico rubio tenían los ojos, cerrados, pero en sus labios se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿L-lo sabias? — Pregunto tartamudeando, en verdad no era esta la reacción que esperaba.

— Desde que salimos del pueblo, con Jiraiya, me sentía extrañamente observado, los primeros días no le hice mucho caso a esa sensacion, pero después de transcurrida una semana, pude deslumbrar ligeramente la silueta de una chica y un inconfundible cabello plateado... Lo demás es historia, investigue un poco sobre ti... De primera no quería creer lo que leía, pero los libros decian que habian unas criaturas que se alimentaban de sangre... Vampiros... Sin sangre ellos podrían morir, al quedar demasiado debilitados... Así que en verdad no me importa si sacas toda la sangre que deses de mi jejejeje — Comento Naruto con diversión, en verdad ahora entendía un poco mas a la chica, seguramente ha sufrido mucho al siempre ser considerada una abominación, ella no pidió ser lo que es, solo esta actuando como lo haría culaquiera de su especie.

Siempre temiéndole, por eso el no le temería, para que vea que al igual que ella hay personas que saben lo que es que le teman.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Jiraiya, hací como lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Moka.

— _Jejejeje Así que por eso eran todos esos libros_ — Pensó Jiraiya con diversión, mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos de hace unos días donde pensó que era el fin del mundo al ver a su estudiante con varios libros en sus manos.

Moka solo miro para otro lado, desviando la mirada, mientras sus labios se movían.

— ... Akashiya Moka... — Murmuro en un tono casi inaudible la peliplateado, mientras seguía desviando la mirada, revelándole su nombre a Naruto, como en una especie de signo de confianza.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba al cielo, recordando cuando le pregunto su nombre y ella no contesto, al parecer ueria disculparse, sonrio mientras seguia con la vista las blancas nubes que lentamente avanzaban sin razón aparente alguna, quizás esta chica era como las nubes, avanzado hacia donde el viento las llevara, sintió un poco de pena por ella.

— Un gusto... Moka... ¡Auch!... ¡Oye podrías ser mas delicada! — Grito Naruto con los ojos blancos y dientes de tiburón, al sentir un gran dolor en su cuello.

Moka no respondió están muy concentrada bebiendo la sangre del rubio como para darse cuenta de eso.

— _... Es como lo recuerdo... Igual que hace dos semanas... Su sangre parece ilimitada... _— Penso Moka con una sonrisa, al imaginar que podría beber cuanto quisiera, total, tan rápido como se la sacaba la sangre se regeneraba.

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

— Y ¿No tienes donde ir? — Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba el cielo, ahora ya se encontraba con su chaqueta, sus manos masajenado su a dolorido cuello.

— No en realidad... No tengo donde ir — Respondio Moka, mirando también el cielo, ella igualmente se encontraba recostada, en el césped, ante la pregunta del rubio viejos recuerdos de su antiguo "hogar" llegaban a su mente...

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

_La escena muestra a Moka, ella se encontraba con su cabello plateado, calle do libremente por su espalda, usaba una especie de uniforme de academia, un chaleco de color verde, debajo de estén una camisa blanca,ninja corbata, falda color café, zapatos negros y calcetas negras hasta las rodillas, ella tenia en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa._

_Moka siguió avanzando por los pasillos de lo que parecia ser una academia dado que habían una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas con la misma vestimenta que ella, se paro delante de una puerta en la cual en la parte superiror colgaba un pequeño, letrero con la leyenda._

— _Club de periodismo de la academia Youkai —._

_Sin embargo antes de poder entrar escucho una conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la habitación, así que abriendo ligeramente la puerta para poder escuchar y ver, se quedo oyendo la conversación._

_Dentro de la habitación se encontraban dos personas, la primera se trataba de un chico, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, vistiendo la misma misma ropa que ella pero en versión masculina, una chaqueta verde, debajo una camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros._

_La segunda persona se trataba de una chica exactamente igual en todo en ella, solamente que esta tenia el cabello rosado y ojos verdes, un rosario se encontraba en su cuello._

— _Pero, Tsukune-Kun... Trata de pasar mas tiempo con ella, después de todo lo que pasamos y todo lo que te ayudo es lo menos que puedes hacer, si Ura-Chan (Interna) note hubiera dado que su sangre, tu estarías muerto, si no te hubiera enseñado a pelear no habríamos podido sobrevivir a Fairy Tail... — Dijo la chica de cabello rosado, mientras sostenía las manos de Tsukune y sonreia de forma tierna._

— _P-pero... Ella da miedo... Se que ahora soy mas fuerte... Pero, igualmente ella es muy fuerte... — Respondió el chico, mientras la Moka con el seudónimo de Ura, se quedaba paralizada, en la puerta, saber que la persena que le gusta le tiene miedo._

— _Pues observarlo de esta manera, antes ella y yo éramos la misma persona, pero que debido a "Ese" incidente nos terminamos por separar cada una con su propio cuerpo y mente, pero en el fondo seguimos siendo la misma persona, solo vela como otra parte de mi — Dijo la pelirrosa._

— _Uff... Esta bien Moka-san... Intentare acercarme a ella, pero recuerda que lo hago solo por ti — Dijo Tsukune mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente..._

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Moka salió de sus recuerdos sacudiendo ligeramente su mente, mientras apretaba con un poco de fuerza la mitad del rosario, que colgaba de su cuello.

Levanto la vista de su cuello para observar al rubio, sin embargo sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al observar como la cara de Naruto y la de ella se encontraban a centímetros lejos una de la otra, Naruto tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Y que dices? — Pregunto Naruto, de forma impaciente, al parecer el había estado hablando todo el tiempo y ella ni se enteraba.

— ¿D-de que estas hablando? — Pregunto Moka nerviosa, ante la invasion de su espacio personal.

— Pues te decia que si no tienes donde ir, podrías acompañarnos a mi a Ero-Sennin, en nuestro viaje, ¿No hay problema cierto Ero-Sennin? — Mirando a la aparentemente nada, Naruto pregunto, sin embargo de entre los arboles cayo la figura de un hombre peliblanco, que curiosamente se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo, y en su otra mano se encontraba una libreta.

— Claro, no hay problema Gaki, pero tendrás que explicarme detalladamente como es que se conocieron y ese extraño... Fetiche tuyo — Hablo de forma seria Jiraiya, pero al final no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pervertida se formara en sus labios — _Aunque creo que sera en algún tiempo mas..._ — Pensó para si mismo.

Una pequeña vena de enojo se formó en la frente de Moka, pero logro controlarse, aunque quisiera golpear al pervertido, suficiente había tenido con el degenerado de Morioka Ginei.

— Entonces te acompañare... ¡Pero no creas que eso signifique que somos amigos, yo solo quiero tu sangre, ni mas ni menos!... N-no te hagas ideas erróneas... — Murmuro por lo bajo Moka.

Naruto sonrió con alegría, mientras se levantaba de un salto, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— ¡Yosshhhh! ¡¿Hacia donde vamos ahora Ero-Sennin?!... ¿Ero-Sennin? — Exclamo Naruto con energías, sin embargo al voltear hacia atrás solo pudo observar como antes donde estaba Jiraiya solo había una enorme figura de rana, que hacia el signo de la paz, en su mano se encontraba un papel.

— ¡Maldito viejo pervertido me lo volvió a hacer! — Grito con enojo Naruto reconociendo la misma rana de sustitución que una vez uso el ermitaño sapo, para escapar de pagar la cuenta de I'Chirakus.

Moka ignoro al rubio y tomo la nota para comenzar a leerla en voz alta.

— _Lamento irme hací Gaki, pero la hora para lo que habíamos acordado sería la próxima fase de tu entrenamiento ha llegado, recorreras el continente elemental, se supone que lo harías solo, pero ahora tendrás la compañía de esta chica, Desde ahora estarán por su cuenta... Sayonara._

_Pd: Si te preguntas escribí esto mientras ustedes conversaban, y otra cosa, me lleve a Gama-Chan—._

Termino de leer Moka, una mirada de confusión se formo en su rostro, ese viejo era muy irresponsable al dejarlos completamente solos, aunque ella no lo conociera, sentía un poco de lastima por Naruto, lo habían dejado solo, sin embargo la reacción de este no era lo que esperaba.

— ¡Maldito viejo ladrón!... Gama-chan... — Lloriqueo Naruto patéticamente, la perdida de su dinero, pero se recompuso rápidamente — No importa, muy bien hacia donde me dirigiré primero, debo de ganar experiencia en combates... — Murmuro Naruto para si mismo, en verdad no tenia idea de que hacer.

Sintió unos ligeros golpes en su hombro que le hizo voltear hacia Moka, que sostenía a la altura de sus ojos un pequeño libro, mas especificamente el libro bingo.

— ¿Por que no te haces mercenario? Así ganaras experiencia — Sugirió Moka, con simpleza, Naruto la vio como una especie de diosa.

* * *

— Capitulo terminado compañeros, como dije, al principio esta historia no contara con capítulos largos, serán mas bien cortos... Bueno sin más que decir me despido.

Aclaraciones: Toda la saga de Rosario + Vampire, ocurrió en el mismo año, por lo cual los personajes serán mas jóvenes, solo queria aclarar eso para que no haya confusión.

Bye bye.

Atte:BuhoCosmico01.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola compañeros soy el Buho yhoy les traigo la continuación de está historia, que en verdad me ha costado de escribir y espero no sean tan duros porque de verdad no sabía a que lugar pretendía llegó con está historia, mi idea original se fue y realmente había pensado en borrarla, pero después de ver que a muchos les gustaba me decidí a continuarla, bueno contestare sus review y luego al capitulo.**

**Review:**

**DarkKayser**: Gracias por el apoyo y aquí está la continuación.

**metalic-dragon-angel**: De ella hablaba, debo de decir que ella es mi personaje favorito después de Moka Jejeje.

**Core Nakisawa**: Aparecerán muchos personajes de Rosario, pero por el momento estos capitulo no son más que introducción a lovqie vendría siendo la verdadera historia, banshin no creo aunque no estoy seguro luego el tiempo lo dirá.

**aten92**; Lamento la desilusión pero lo de mercenario no durará mucho.

**eudog3**: Ese es gran jiriaya Jejeje.

**qwerty**: Gracias.

**jordan3**: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo y haré que eso pase loas pronto posible.

**minato scarlet**: Jejeje yo dejaría a cualquiera votado con tal de estar ante esa gran belleza Jejeje.

**CCSakuraforever**: El definitivamente aprenderá mucho de Moka Jejeje, en cuanto al kyubi no lo mencionare por el momento.

**Zafir09**: Lamento decir que los días de mercenario de Naruto no durarán mucho, más el haré importantes descubrimientos que sin querer Moka le mostrará.

**naruto98**: Gracias camarada aquí la continuación.

**Zero Gawain**: Gracias.

**El angel de la oscuridad**: Quizás eso suceda en el futuro camarada, espero no decepcionar con el capitulo de hoy.

**Metalmemo**: Jajaja tienes razón compañero.

**jbadillodavila**: ?.

**Apedreitor**: Sí a mi agradaba más la Moka interior, espero disfrutas el capitulo de hoy.

**jkl**: Aquí la continuación.

**jkl2:** Obviamente la continuare.

**Muy bien con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo de hoy, nos leemos al final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE FAVOR DE LEER: Se que ha sido un tiempo desde que actualice está historia, pero en verdad no sabía como continuarla y estaba seriamente pensando en cerrarla, pero mejor decidi que no, este capitulo a más de alguno le parecerá un poco forzado y no está equivocado, por que de aquí en adelante cambiara completamente lo que tenía de idea original, estos capítulos sólo serán una forma de introducción a la verdadera historia que comenzara al inicio de Shippuden, yo sólo pido un poco de fe y paciencia en mi escrito, prometo no defraudarlos, sin decir más los dejó con el capitulo de hoy.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Naruto suspiro al momento que con una cara completamente aburrida veía como no pasaba ningún alma por este lugar de dudosa procedencia, el estaba usando como es costumbre en el sus típicos conjuntos de ropas de color naranja, brillante y llamativa, además de que en su frente se encontraba su amada banda ninja.

_Clink, Clink, Clink, Clink._

Con un sonido metálico las puertas de aquel lugar donde había entrado la que desde hace una semana se había convertido en su nueva compañera de viajes, se había abierto, la hermosura de cabello color plata y ojos rojos rasgados, se reveló con las mismas ropas con la que la conoció, pero lo curioso es que llevaba entre sus manos una bolsa de compras.

Con su mirada fría y voz indiferente de siempre le hablo.

— ... Toma — Moka le lanzó sin ninguna clase de delicadeza esa bolsa que cargaba a su compañero rubio, para enseguida ponerse a caminar mientras sacaba de un pequeño pergamino mediante una explosión de humo un paraguas y lo abría.

Naruto ignoro el echo de que su compañera abriera un paraguas a plena luz del día y con este ambiente para nada con señales de llover, después de todo el comprendió que la luz solar aunque no fuera mortal para Moka, sí la hacia sentirse débil.

— Mmmmm ¿que es esto?... ¿Ropa? — Pregunto extrañado Naruto que al haber abierto la bolsa descubrio que en está habían nuevas prendas de vestir, para hombre, para el.

Moka asintio mientras fruncia levemente la frente en desagrado.

— ... Sí, es ropa de _**"un verdadero ninja**_"... Tú nueva ropa — Remarcando esas palabras con bastante seriedad, Moka le dio una mala mirada a las ropas brillantes y vistosas de color naranja de Naruto.

— ¡Oye Moka ¿que tienen de malo mis ropas?! — Obviamente ofendido de que insultaran su amado mono naranja, Naruto increpo a la vampiresa con ojos molestos.

Sin perder nada de su calma y seguir caminando con normalidad Moka comenzó a hablar de manera tranquila.

— ... Naruto, desde que llevó contigo está semana no hemos completado con éxito ninguna de nuestras cacerías de ninjas renegados, ni siquiera de un pobre grupo de bandidos ¿sabes porque? — Preguntó Moka al momento que detenía su caminata y se daba la vuelta y miraba directamente a los ojos de Naruto.

— ¡Ugh!... Jejeje ¿Por que eran muy fuertes? — Respondió/pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado.

El ceño de Moka se fruncio levemente.

— Error, fue por que por tú absoluta culpa, nos descubrían a más de quinientos metros de distancia y huían antes de que los pudiéramos capturar... No, creo que era desde un Kilómetro ya nos tenían vistos por culpa de tú brillante y llamativa ropa — Dijo sin rodeos Moka mientras golpeaba levemente el suelo con su talón, en un gesto de estar conteniendo su furia.

_¡Crack!._

Mucho sudor comenzó a caer por la frente de Naruto al observar el pequeño crater que se creo bajo el talón de Moka.

— ¡¿C-como estas tan segura de eso?! — Reclamó Naruto con voz grave mientras se negaba a creer la verdad de que eran fácilmente descubiertos por culpa de su ropa.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Moka levanto levemente la mirada, y Naruto al seguir lo que ella veía, sólo pudo sudar todavía más nervioso.

— ¿Necesitas más pruebas?.

— Ugh.

Para que comprendan lo que está sucediendo, hace menos de unas cuantas horas, Naruto y Moka habian llegado a este poblado cerca del país del viento, y en las fronteras del país de la nube, estando en una misión de expulsar a unos bandidos que se encuentran atacando constantemente a está gente, está es una de las muchas misiones que consigue Moka, Naruto no tenía idea de donde las sacaba.

El poblado es pequeño, con unas cuantas casas y algún tiendas, muchos destrozos se ven por el lugar y ninguna alma se puede ver por las calles, incluso de la tienda de donde salió Moka, el letrero de "cerrado" fue rápidamente puesto detrás del cristal.

Pero eso es comprensible, dado que en los techos de todos los lugares, una gran cantidad de sujetos, mal encarados y de mala pinta se encontraban en ellos, cargando en sus manos distintas clases de armas, desde troncos de algún árbol, a espadas y katanas.

Todos ellos eran los bandidos que Naruto y Moka habían venido a capturar.

— ¡L-lo ve jefe, le dije que venía la caza recompensas que sale en los libros bingo, junto con ese payaso!.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Naruto, al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos más que molestos se dirigieron hacia el que había dicho eso, se trataba de un tipo flacucho que portaba una Katana, a su lado se encuentran un hombre de aspecto más robusto, vestido de traje de smokin blanco.

— ¡Wow sin duda Tamae tenía razón!.

— ¡Esa chica es hermosa!.

— ¿Pero quién será el del lado?.

— Seguramente es su perro, mira lo flacucho y débil que se ve.

Muchas venas aparecían en la frente de Naruto al escuchar más y más comentarios ofensivos hacia su personas mientras que para Moka sólo venían cumplidos, no es que este celoso que un montón de idiotas no se fijen en el, eso sería preocupante, lo que lo cabreá es que por comentarios comob"¿No lleva una banda ninja en la cabeza?" "Ese chico brillante de naranja ¿un ninja?" "Jajajajaja ningún ninja es tan estúpido para vestirse de forma tan vistosa", todas las palabras que le dijo Moka se confirmaban con los comentarios de estos tipos.

— ¡Callense, ustedes no me ayudaaaaaaan! ¡**Tajuu Kage Banshin no Jutsu! (Gran embestida de clones)** — Grito con rabia Naruto mientras formaba el signo de la cruz con sus manos y ante el horror de los bandidos, su numero de más de cincuenta hombres, no sirvió de nada al ser superados fácilmente por más de mil clones, el pequeño poblado se lleno de naranja.

—**[Diez minutos después]—**

Una gran cantidad de cuerpos de bandidos estaban apilados en una gran montaña de cuerpos, donde todos se quejaban levemente o hacían ligeras convulsiones de ves en cuando, Naruto se limpiaba las manos mientras una sonrisa complacida se veía en su rostro, después de todo había liberado toda la rabia que tenía.

— ... ¿Ya acabaste? — Pregunto de manera indiferente Moka mientras se acercaba contando un par de fajos de billetes, aparentemente no mostrándose demasiado sorprendida por el echo que este chico menor que ella pudiera vencer a más de cincuenta bandidos.

— ¡Oye dame algo más de crédito o algo! ¡un simple "buen trabajo" sería suficiente! ¡De echo quiero unas felicitaciones! — Naruto le grito mientras se acercaba a ella, son embargo se vio interrumpido al tener que atrapar algo que le lanzó la chica del cabello plata, mirando con curiosidad vio que se trataba de dinero.

— ... Hay está tú parte de la recompensa — Moka lo ignoro mientras se guardaba la parte suya en un pequeño pergamino que saco de su bolsa ninja.

— _¿Como hará eso? Se parece mucho a lo que hace el sabio pervertido... _— Pensó Naruto mientras veía como la vampiresa sello el dinero en ese pergamino, aunque pronto vio que la cantidad que ella guardaba era por mucho más la que el recibió — ¡Oye Moka! ¡¿porque yo toque menos, sí hice todo el trabajo?! ¡De echo tú no hiciste nada!.

El ceño de Moka se fruncio levemente, golpeando otra ves el suelo con su talón y provocando un nuevo agujero hablo.

— Yo toque mas porque conseguí la misión, mientras tú dormías, además que pague por la ropa que te di, y tratame con más respeto, no te dirijas hacia mi tan familiarmente, dime "Moka-sama" soy mayor que tú — Aunque haya hablado de manera calmada y sus gestos faciales no hubieran cambiado, esa peligrosa aura a su alrededor no era para nada amigable.

Naruto sólo suspiro mientras comenzaba a a caminar, desde tres días atrás que viene dándose cuenta que aunque Moka se viera muy hermosa y calmada por fuera, por dentro sólo era una fría, arrogante y desinteresada vampiresa, que sólo decía que le permitía estar al lado de ella solamente por su sangre y que el era una especie de mascota que ella recogió de la calle, cual perro callejero.

— Claro, claro... Y ahora ho grandiosa, hermosa, poderosa y sublime "Moka-sama", hacia donde he de aventurarnos en nuestra gran travesía, guienos con esa inteligencia superior suya, llevenos a la tierra de leche y miel — Dijo Naruto con el más grande de los sarcasmos mientras danzaba al lado de la vampiresa como sí estuviera arrojando pétalos de flores y haciendo exageradas reverencias.

(N/A: no tengo nada en contra de la religión, sólo para aclarar)

Aunque en el rostro de Moka no mostrará cambios algunos a primera vista, pero sí se ponía un poco más de atención podría notar como sus mejillas y hombros temblaban levemente, con pasos calmados Moka vio como el rubio danzaba estupidamente al lado suyo y levantando a una velocidad cegadora su pierna, una poderosa patada fue la que recibió Naruto en la cara.

Rodando por la tierra y chocando con algunos puestos de mercaderes, Naruto quedó con los ojos en espiral mientras unas cuantas frutas caían en su cabeza, Moka sonrio levemente, levantándose a pasós tambaleantes Naruto se acerco a Moka.

— ... R-realmente... Pateas como una "Kara" (mula).

La leve sonrisa de Moka se borró y su mano que sostenía su paraguas lo rompió, una oscura aura comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y los aldeanos que habían salido a ver quién había derrotado a los bandidos se fueron rápidamente a esconderse a sus respectivos hogares mientras sólo podían sentir compasión y lastima por ese rubio.

— ¿C-como le dijiste?, al estilo de combate de mi madre, e-eres más que hombre... No, niño muerto, porque un hombre no eres, sólo un niño, Naruto ahora te daré tú merecido castigo... Snif... Snif... — Deteniendose a mitad de sus palabras un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Moka mientras su nariz olfateaba levemente el aire, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a una delgada línea de sangre que bajaba por la frente de Naruto.

Moka se comenzó a acercar lentamente a Naruto pero está ves sus ojos estaban un poco nublados y parecía estar en trance.

— O-oye M-moka... ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?... — Un gran sonrojo apareció en la cara de Naruto al sentir como Moka se presionaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sus pechos se presionada contra su cuerpo y para rematar Moka saco su lengua y le dio una ligera lamida a su mejilla, su corazón se aceleró de sobre manera, sin embargo se decepcionó un poco al ver como sangre se veía en la lengua de la peliplateada.

— N-naruto... V-vamos a otro lugar... Tengo hambre.

El cerebro de Naruto se fundio al escuchar esas palabras cerca de su oído y sentir el cálido aliento entrecortado de Moka en su cuello, apenas logró cabecear un sí, abrazándose a el cuerpo de Naruto, una gran cantidad de pequeños murciélagos se desprendieron del cuerpo de Moka y al segundo siguiente ambos habían desaparecido.

—**[Tiempo después a las afueras del pueblo]—**

Naruto se masajeo su adolorido cuello con sus manos mientras miraba de reojo a aquel pueblo que ya había sido librado de esos bandidos, nuevamente volvió su vista hacia el frente y vio a su hermosa acompañante que caminaba alegremente lamiendose los labios, un nuevo paraguas sn su mano.

— _Mierda, debería de ser agradecida que le dejó beber mi sangre y tratar de hacerlo de manera más suave... ¡Oh Mierda mi cuello! _— Pensó Naruto mientras veía a la peliplateada, luego se volvió para mirarse a sí mismo, la otra razón por la que Moka estaba tan feliz, eso sólo podría explicarse al voltearse para ver una pequeña fogata que se veían en sus espaldas.

El fuego lentamente consumía a una pequeña cantidad de ropa naranja.

Después de que Moka estuviera satisfecha, Naruto se quedó atrás y procedió a cambiarse a la nueva ropa que le dio Moka, está a diferencia de su brillante y llamativo traje, era de un azul oscuro, la chaqueta con múltiples bolsillos similar a las de los chunin era de ese color, debajo de está una polera de rejillas y sobresaliendo de su cuello el collar que le había dado Tsunade, sus pantalones eran en estilo anbu de color azul oscuro, sus sandalias ninjas habían sido reemplazadas por unas botas negras de combate con la punta de acero, muñequeras y en su frente reemplazando su banda ninja por petición de Moka, una cinta roja.

Poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos alcanzó a Moka.

— Oye Moka... ¿me podrías enseñar a hacer eso que haces con los pergaminos?... Creo que me ayudaría mucho eso — Dijo Naruto mientras veía la inmensa mochila que el estaba cargando y como su compañera no llevaba nada de equipaje dado que este estaba todo almacenado en sellos.

Moka miro de reojo a Naruto y asintio al momento que el objetivo de su estadía en este lugar llegaba a su mente.

— Mmm... Está bien, pero con una condición — Respondió de manera sería mientras se detenía un momento y veía fijamente a Naruto — _Este chico es bastante fuerte, aunque actué de manera estúpida la mayoría del tiempo... Con razón ese viejo me dijo que me mantuviera lo más alejada posible de los Jinchuriki._

Naruto inclino la cabeza al lado con duda, pero encogiendose de hombros no le vio el problema.

— Claro no hay problemas, mientras me enseñes a hacer esos sellos ¿y cual es la condición?.

Moka sonrio ligeramente.

— Creo que es algo justo que te diga, muy bien, como sabes yo no soy una humana que usa chacra o Kunoichi como le dicen ustedes, yo soy una Vampiro, como sea la verdad es que yo provengo de otra dimensión al lado de la tuya, llegué a este lugar por medio de un portal que estaba en mi mundo obviamente yo no he sido la primera en llegar aquí ha habido varios antes que yo en venir aquí, existen varias dimensiones, la humana que es un lugar que es gobernado completamente por humanos sin poderes, comunes y corrientes, la segunda es de donde provengo yo que es donde solamente viven diferentes criaturas mitologicas tú las debes conocer en tus leyendas, hombres lobo, hadas, demonios y un sin fin más de especies, el otro vendría siendo el inframundo que es en realidad una prisión donde son enviados los seres que han cometido grandes crímenes, por último es está dimensión, lo que quiero decir es que yo fui enviada a este lugar con tal de volver a firmar antiguos tratados en representación de la raza Youkai... Pero cuando llegué a este lugar... Esos que antiguamente formaron estas alianzas ya habían sido extinguidos, de su civilización sólo quedaban ruinas y esqueletos repartidos por toda esa isla, además de varias bestias por todo el lugar que habían estado traspasando el portal durante años... En fin como no fui capaz de encontrar a esas personas y al estar rodeada de enemigos tuve la necesidad de huir por el momento y vagando por este mundo fue cuando te conocí... Puedo ver que eres bastante fuerte y creo que con tú ayuda sería capaz de derrotar a esas bestias y volver a mi mundo para informar de la situación... Se que es un poco malo de mi parte después de decirte que viajarás conmigo para que ganarás experiencia como mercenario y ahora te salgo con esto de pronto, pero en verdad necesito volver — Término de relatar Moka.

Pero lo que no estaba contando es que sí ella estuviera "completa" y nunca haberse separado de su otra mitad esas bestias no habrían sido nada contra ella, pero obviamente todavía no confiaba lo suficiente en Naruto para contarle ciertas cosas de su vida, como el porque término convirtiéndose en la "embajadora" que representaba a su mundo y querer venir a está dimensión.

— Mmm aunque eso es algo realmente confuso... Yo no soy bueno para esas cosas complicadas así que mejor pensare que eres de una tierra muy lejana Jejeje, y no te preocupes que no me importa te ayudare a derrotar a esas bestias y asi podrás marcharte a tú hogar, pero primero tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso de los sellos, ¡Este gran ninja y futuro Hokage será el que os proteja mi bella dama! — Haciendo una reverencia sarcastica como había visto en algunas películas — ¿Y como se llama ese lugar de todos modos?.

— ... Está en el territorio del agua en una isla, Uzugakure no Sato (País del Remolino) es su nombre, llegarémos en diez días.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Como había dicho nada más empezar está historia, sus capítulos no serán largos y a lo mucho llegan a las tres mil palabras por capitulo, como pueden ver los días de mercenario de Naruto no duraron mucho y parece que su estancia con la vampiresa tampoco durará mucho, pero quizás algunas cosas pasen en el transcurso de esos días y un pequeño romance surja, mi idea desde el principio nunca fue que Naruto estuviera mucho tiempo con Moka a lo mucho un mes antes de separarse, esto es como una introducción a lo que sería la verdadera historia que comenzara en Shippuden, el siguiente capitulo mostrará porque Moka llegó a este mundo y habrá una ligera atracción entre Naruto y Moka, este fic será más de romance que de batallas (Por el momento).**

**Pd: Como siempre les dejó una cordial invitación a leer mientras historias.**


End file.
